The Third Wizarding War
by theBRIGHTESTsky
Summary: Bianca Grey is a full blood wizard. She knew about her parent's fight with Voldemort, she knew about the haunting secrets of the Wizard World. What she didn't know, however, was the part she played in the Third Wizarding War. With revengeful Death Eaters after her, Bianca might just need help from the Boy Who Lived to save the Wizard World from another ruthless war.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_"Expulso!"_

I took for cover under the flipped over table in my family's dining room. Protecting my head with my hands, I ducked, hearing the ringing of the house alarm echo in my ears. The shards of glass showered over me, breaking into a million little crystals at contact with the cold, stone floor.

With shaking hands, I uncurled myself, slowing standing to my heels. I inched closer to the edge of the table, where I could hear the crunching of broken glass and wood underneath feet.

"Where is she?" A low, draggy voice asked.

Slowly daring a peek, I held my heavy breath, letting one green eye look around the corner. Standing in my front doorway were three men. All of them were wearing dark cloaks that hid their features, but it was undeniable they were men. With a shaky breath in, I pressed my back to the wooden table top.

"I don't know, Sir. She could have fled with the others! We can't seem to find her…" An unsure voice answered. _Fled with the others. _I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. My family abandoned me here, alone, by myself. Great. Just great.

Within seconds, my mind was taken over my adrenaline. I let my eyes wander, searching for an answer. They traveled along the cold cement walls of my family's hideout, passed the kitchen doorway and cluttered bookshelves. Then, they landed on it.

The old, wobbly painting hung on a rusty nail, overlooking the whole scene. The man inside it- an old fellow with long, gangly grey hair and an equally long beard- winked at me with his blue eyes. Standing up, he cleared his throat, replacing his spectacles on his nose. The moment the man took out his wand from his robes, I stumbled to my feet.

"Well find her…" The dragged voice was saying, and they started moving around.

The man in the portrait seemed to have no attention from the visitors. Raising his wand, I stood on the balls of my feet, waiting for his next move. His eyes turned into two narrow slits, and he poised his wand just behind me.

_"Incendio."_

I could hear the sizzle of the flames as they grew, loud and ablaze. The orange light danced along the house in a perfect horizontal line, separating the attackers from me. Their shouts were heard over the line of fire, wondering what had just happened in alarm.

The man gave me a hurried expression. Without another look back, I took off through the kitchen and out the back door. Soon enough, the forest had swallowed me, leaving the hazy orange glow the only evidence of where I came from.


	2. Characters

Characters Accepted! 

**Bold characters are Cannon Characters or Bianca's family.**

Sidekicks/Friends: These are the characters that will be with the main for the whole story! **They are like Ron and Hermione **

1) Valencia Kentwell – TinkerBell980 (Gryffindor, Beater, Year 6) **I changed her year so she'd fit with my character… hope that's alright : ) **

2) Ashton Walter (Gryffindor, Year 6)

**3) Albus Potter, Gryffindor Chaser, Year 6**

**4)** **James Potter, Gryffindor Keeper, Head Boy, Year 7**

Enemies: These are Hogwarts Enemies! I might PM you if your character is here and come up with what they will do, but the real EVIL ones are the background characters, who, if you said are evil, are the Follower-types **These characters are like Pansy and Crabbe!**

1) Grayson Walter (Slytherin, Beater, Year 6)

2) Faye Gemstone (Slytherin, Chaser, Year 6)

3) Emily Rose (Slytherin, Chaser, Year 7)

4) Treyton Emerson (Slytherin, Chaser, Year 6)

**5) Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin, Keeper, Year 7)**

6) Mimosa Suie - (Slytherin, Year 6)

American Wizards: For those of you who don't know, they play a different kinda part than most. They will be explained in the story, but for now, bear with me I might change some info to make them fit my story, but nothing toooooo drastic. **These characters are mysterious and completely new! **

1) Rebecca "Bex" Trace – LaLaLandy (Slytherin, Beater, Year 6)

2) Rilanna "Riley" Kramer – XxUndercoverflowerpolicexX (Hufflepuff, Seeker, Year 4)

3) Penelope Claire Valentine – AnEraToLiveBy (Gryffindor, Year 6)

4) Wesley Price – LaLaLandy (Gryffindor, Beater, Year 7)

5)Ryder Trace – LaLaLandy (Slytherin, Keeper, Year 7)

Background: They will have an interesting part too! **These are characters from Neville and Luna to Mr. Ollivander and Pavarti Patil.**

Leigh Jones – LemonScratchPost (Ravenclaw, Year 6)

Rosemary Levana Thomas – 4blueeyes9 (Ravenclaw, Chaser, Year 5)

Roland Shearer III - Seteiwane futsuumeishi (Hogwarts Flying Teacher/Quidditch Referee)

Charlotte Sawyer Jones – Storm229 (Gryffindor, Chaser, Year 5)

Miranda Goyle – Arina-Peachy (Gryffindor, Chaser, Year 6)

Santos De La Cruz (Ravenclaw, Beater, Year 5)

Belle De La Cruz (Ravenclaw, Chaser, Year 6)

Clay Turner (Hufflepuff, Keeper, Year 6)

Vivian Turner (Hufflepuff, Chaser, Year 2)

Declan Uley (Hufflepuff, Beater, Year 5)

Nathan Moore (Hufflepuff, Beater, Year 6)

Levin Moore (Gryffindor, Year 7)

Ileana Greene (DADA Teacher)

**Tiana Grey- Mother, Auror, 46 **

**Dillon Grey- Father, Auror, 47**

**Reagan Grey- Sister, Healer, 23**

**Cassidia Grey- Sister, Seeker for the Wigtown Wanderers, 20**

**Quentin Grey- Brother, Gryffindor, 17**

**Lily Potter, Slytherin Seeker, Year 3**

**Rose Weasley, Gryffindor, Head Girl, Year 7**

**Fred Weasley, Gryffindor, Year 6**

**Molly Weasley, Ravenclaw Seeker, Year 5**

**Hugo Weasley, Hufflepuff Chaser, Year 3**

**Roxanne Weasley, Gryffindor, Year 7**

**Lucy Weasley, Hufflepuff Chaser, Year 3**

**Louis Weasley, Ravenclaw Beater, Year 4**

**Dominique Weasley, Ravenclaw Chaser, Year 6**

…

**My Character: **

Name: Bianca Grey

Gender: F

Age: 16

Birthplace/Current City: London, England

Personality: She's a fighter. She knows what dedication is. She's always committed to what she does and isn't afraid to jump. She's the kind of girl who sucks up to people she doesn't really know. She'll say anything to make them happy if she can, and they'll believe it too. She seems sweet and innocent to them. But once you know her, she'll be gossiping and straight forward and herself. She is outgoing and not afraid of people, and she is fairly athletic. She's a brave and courageous Gryffindor, and has no problems with being center of attention or a leader. And still, under her Gryffindor charm, she's a sweet and caring girl.

Looks: Long, straight blonde hair. Tan skin. Petite, flat frame. Bright blue eyes. Beautiful white teeth. (This girl is based off my sister. You can find a picture on my profile).

History: Bianca was born and raised in a small wizarding village called Oaks Hollow. She lived a fairly normal Wizard life, up until last year; her 5th year.

Her parents are Aurors; people who fight and investigate Dark Magic. During Bianca's 5th year, they got involved with a group that call themselves The Reinforcers; a group of strayed and escaped Death Eaters. According to her parents, they are being led by a man who was once close to the Dark Lord long ago. And using his and the other Death Eater's power and connection to The Dark Lord (who is now dead) they are working on bringing back a force larger than Voldemort himself.

The Ministry refused to believe her parents, and her parents tried to get the facts known. They were fired not long after, and took the case into their own hands.

Right before the start of her 6th year, the Reinforcers attacked Oaks Hollow and searched her house for what she thought was her parents. Turns out, they were looking for Bianca…

Family:

Tiana Grey- Mother, Auror, 46, long black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, gorgeous.

Dillon Grey- Father, Auror, 47, short brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, tall and broad.

Reagan Grey- Sister, Healer, 23, long brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, tall and slender.

Cassidia Grey- Sister, 20, Seeker for the Wigtown Wanderers, long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, petite.

Quentin Grey- Brother, 17, Gryffindor at Hogwarts, short dark hair, tan skin, brown eyes, broad and tall.

Any specific family history? Nope

Clothing Choices (in fall/winter/spring/summer)

In Fall/Spring: Skinny jeans, boots and a nice top

In Winter: Jeans, winter boots and a wool jacket

In Summer: Shorts, Flip Flops, and a tank top.

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 9 inches, elm wood, dragon scale core

Best Subject: DADA

Worst Subject: Transfiguration

Pet: A black Owl named Wilson.

Broom: Firebolt 2010

Do they play Quidditch? YEP

If So, what position? Seeker

Favorite...

Subject: DADA

Food: Steak

Hobby/Activity: Quidditch

Music: Anything she can dance to.

Book: Quidditch Through The Ages

Idol: Her sister, Cassidia and Ginny Weasley (Potter).


End file.
